The invention relates to a rotary evaporator having a distilling flask, receiving a distillate and supported rotationally around an axis, which comprises a vapor tube encompassing the axis, a cooler comprising a cooling spiral receiving a coolant and connected to a cooling circuit to form a flow path, and a distillate flask to receive the distillate, with the vapor tube connecting the distilling flask to the cooler and the distillate flask, the distilling flask being heated by a heater, the distilling flask being rotational around the axis by a drive during the heating process, and the vapor guided through the vapor tube and condensed at the cooling spiral can be collected in the distillate flask.
The invention further relates to a method for evaporating a material to be distilled matter, with the material to be distilled being evaporated at least partially by being inserted into a distilling flask that receives the material to be distilled that is supported rotationally around an axis, with the distilling flask with the material to be distilled being heated by a heater, with the distilling flask being rotated around the axis during the heating process by a drive, with the vapor formed due to heating being guided via a vapor tube encompassing the axis into a cooler, with said cooler comprising a cooling spiral, which is connected to a coolant circuit in order to form a flow path for a coolant, and with a coolant flowing through it, and the vapor condensing at the cooling spiral being collected in a distillate flask.
Such rotary evaporators and methods for evaporating a material to be distilled are known, for example from the professional article M. T. Kramer: A Rotary Evaporator System And Its Potentials, G-I-T-Fachz. Lab., 18th Volume, September 1974, page 862ff, and have been largely proven in practice. A feature of the rotary evaporator particularly to be emphasized comprises that by the rotation of the distilling flask during the heating process, the material to be distilled is heated more evenly compared to conventional methods, particularly by a wide-range precipitation of the interior wall of the distilling flask with the material to be distilled. Thus, such rotary evaporators serve very well in lab technology.
From WO 96/05901 a method is known for regulating and controlling a distillation or condensing apparatus comprising a boiler, a heat source, and a cooler, with the cooling water circulating through the cooler accepting its temperature in the circuit and when it reaches an upper temperature limit, it is replaced by adding cold water until a lower temperature limit is reached. Here, a defined cut-off can be set if, in spite of inserting cold water, any reduction of the temperature of the cooling water fails to occur.